


Gallavich Week Day 5 - Sexy times

by christinchen



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in/after 4x08. car-humping!Mickey tells us in 4x11 all about the great sex him and Ian have been having, but we never actually got to see any of it. Well maybe they've just been really sneaky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallavich Week Day 5 - Sexy times

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to [this](http://8tracks.com/ohmoony/beautiful-mess) playlist for getting me though my writer's block when it came to today's theme

They hadn't really had time for each other since Ian had come back from the club with Mickey that very first night. 

That evening when Mickey had come by the Gallagher house in search of Ian and Ian had told him he'd stay under the condition that Mickey would suck him off whenever Ian wanted him to, Mickey had never been faster on his knees in front of a guy. But that barely half an hour of privacy had been all that the two had been granted that night. Mickey had still been breathing heavily with his cum covering his own fingers, still kneeling between Ian's spread legs when the knock on the door came along with Lip yelling "you got ten seconds to get your clothes back on".  
"Fuck," Ian cured, zipping his pants back up as Mickey scampered to get himself tucked back into his pants wiping his sticky fingers on a t-shirt lying around on the floor, before sitting next to Ian on the narrow bed. He was not getting caught going down on Ian. It was enough that Lip even knew anything about them at all.

Mickey ended up spending the night. On the floor. With Ian's two little brothers in the same room. And by the time he woke up the next morning Ian was already downstairs. 

Mickey turned out to be kind of grateful that every one of the Gallaghers seemed to be hellbent to avoid Fiona when her arrival made all of them, well except for Ian, leave, taking all the noise and yelling with them. Fuck, it was just way too early for that. And the news that Mandy had passed on hadn't done anything to improve his mood. 

After a slightly awkward breakfast due to being stared at by Fiona like she couldn't quite figure him out and he honestly had no idea what Ian had told her about his reasons to stay the night or about anything in general. But after they were done eating quietly Mickey followed Ian upstairs. 

"So when do you have to be at work?" he asked when Ian settled back down on the bed.   
"Not until nine thirty, but I can think of a few ways to pass time till then," Ian smirked and gave him a blatant once over. And Mickey was sure he had never dropped his pants that quickly before. Not even for Ian. But fuck, it had been quite a while for him, pretty much nine months to be exact. 

Within seconds Mickey found himself face down ass up on Ian's mattress. His t-shirt had been pushed up to his armpits, his pants and boxers tangled around his knees. He heard the telltale sound of Ian snapping a bottle of lube open and then slick fingers were pressing against his hole.

"Fuck, Gallagher, you don't waste any time, do you?" but despite the words Mickey couldn't help but press back into Ian's fingers. It really had been too long. 

And fuck, it was good to know that no matter what they could seem to fall right back into whatever they had been before. It hadn't taken any time at all after his first stint in juvie, it hadn't taken much after his second even though he had left then with a colossal fuck up. And even now despite everything they fell right back into each other. 

Mickey moaned when Ian pressed into him. He knew that he would feel the burn of it for the entire day, but careful and gentle wasn't all that high on his list of priorities right now. And if he was being honest with himself the knowledge of that was sort of comforting. 

"Fuck. We gotta be quiet," Ian hissed into his ear. Mickey pressed his face deeper into the pillows, hiding his harsh breathing as Ian kept biting and mouthing at Mickey's neck to drown his own moans. And Mickey found he didn't even care about Ian probably leaving marks, in fact hoped he did. 

Yes, maybe they did fall right back into each other, in bed with each other, hard, rushed and desperate. But the desperation was a different one than it had been before. It wasn't just about getting off, not getting caught anymore, they were desperate for each other. Desperate for each other's touch.


End file.
